


【ZI-O/Decade】The Journey

by mshr



Category: Decade/Zi-O, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 完成日2018-07-20当时ZI-O只有外形和面部文字可替换前辈名字、巡游世界设定。慎入•部分意象有借梗•趁着毫无设定的ooc本源•迫真幻想，不怕打脸（。•是当时趁着设定没有完全披露浪了一下





	1. 【ZI-O/Decade】The Journey（本篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 完成日2018-07-20  
> 当时ZI-O只有外形和面部文字可替换前辈名字、巡游世界设定。慎入  
> •部分意象有借梗  
> •趁着毫无设定的ooc本源  
> •迫真幻想，不怕打脸（。  
> •是当时趁着设定没有完全披露浪了一下

Journey through the world

————————————————————

癫狂的气浪奔腾着扑面而来，在奔腾中参杂着失重的哀鸣。

存在与记忆在晦暗的角落中荡然失序，扭曲的世界阻挡住探寻的步伐。

感识闭塞，又被钝痛所撬开。

阳光，鸟语，玫瑰花香。  
一切远去，难寻存在的印记。

古老的存在刺激麻木后的感官，似醒未醒挣扎难以自拔。

对肢体的掌控如此滞后，想必已是数日，无法行动的状态足以使十八地狱的大门敞开又合上。

 

——五感六识再次复苏。

 

心脏似数夜未眠惊惶又错乱地激起下一秒的动荡，失去对世界的感应并未带来更多的休息，只让本身绞紧的弦更受催折。

猛地睁眼却因久违的暗光受到伤害，合眼只会使曾适应过那个地方的眼球更为干涩。

但是其本身就是招致祸患的代名词，既然已经侥幸仍然存在于世界上，那定然要珍惜每一分机会。

疼痛叫嚣着缠绕而上，蜂拥而来的痛觉细密依附在每一处触觉之上。

那种痛楚太过剧烈以至于根本不能支撑下去，最终放弃了无用功，垂倒在苏醒的原点，干呕起来。

 

破碎的所有逐渐远离，让遥远的记忆模糊皱缩。

 

睁眼入目尽是黑暗，远方星点的光从四面八方提醒着此处的渺小。  
然则光芒微不足道，不过恶毒地将遥远旷大笼盖过来，诉说着不可求得的欲望。

 

就像诞生于虚无。

 

也没什么不对。

 

勉强划动的手指透过铠甲触碰上难以看清的壁垒。

似乎是四方形，只有在一定角度才能勉强窥得模糊的轮廓。

十分吃力地用指背扣动薄壁，几乎没有回响的坚硬昭示着难以打破的结界。

 

他就像靠在玻璃器皿中，  
他走不出方圆之地。

 

星点渺远仿佛真如浩瀚宇宙，

也许那是较其更为宏大的单位，超越了想象，远远超出了力所能及。

 

倘若真是宇宙已是奢求，  
恐怕烟波浩渺，诉说着不同宇宙的声音。

 

梦想寥落被暗夜吞噬，破碎至今难觅踪迹。

手之所及便是边界，残存的身体难以逃离囚笼。

 

哪怕妄图抵达千山万水，  
灵魂的不屈将呐喊送至远方，  
送至所能及不能及的世界，  
送至时间所改变不了的任何角落，直至响彻麻木的星云，

 

唯叹一切终被沉重的肉体束缚，消弥于粘稠的时间中。

 

无能为力，力所不能及。

 

这样有多久了呢？

没有计时的事物，时晕时醒也使得感官早已失去效用。

计算流逝也许已无意义，困迹于此恐怕除了等待终焉再无它法。

 

散发暗光的只剩腰间携带的表盒，

淡绿的荧光无时无刻不在提醒残忍的事实，哪怕时间早已被遗忘，失败仍铭刻于此。

 

2018。

 

他的失败。

 

本应是倒计时，是沙漏中倾倒时挽不住的沙。

 

他的错误使自己的时间停滞在2018，

他死在2018。

 

在这之前的一切什么都没能挽回。

 

孤独，寂静，令人发狂，又被绝望所扑灭。

 

就像水晶棺里的尸体，只不过是残留着等待意识消失的一刻，迎来真正的死亡。

 

不甘心是真的，

失败了。

 

最终穿越时空的战士止步了，囚禁于此动弹不得。

 

如果仅是自己便无可在意，可是水晶棺不止一具，

是荧光，他看到沉睡于此的不止是他，在远处，沉睡在宇宙间的夹缝，在这无所作为的时间间隙。

荧光间他隐约得见，他的腰带上也凝着数字，冰冷可笑。

 

明知旅途凶险莫测，踏上旅途的依旧不止他一个。

 

与时间抗衡，为世界争取。  
或许他们所选择拯救的方法都错了。

 

这个结果不意外，方式千万，只有寥寥几次选择的机会。

 

只是不甘心。

死亡的过程如果不经提醒，实在无比平静，可却能提醒起过往的回忆，是他没能守护的将来的回忆。

这些星点终将毁灭，任何一个都逃不过新生与泯灭的循环。

 

在旁观的器皿中，作为失败者旁观。

——只不过原本这个循环本应正常进行，原本这些星星可以活得更久，很久很久。

——当他们察觉到异变已经为时过晚。

 

强压下的舆论被以维稳覆盖，待到科技走向正确的轨道，真正能够承载希望的设备凤毛麟角。

倘若用以屈辱的逃亡，得以发挥的价值只会更少。  
作为研发者却遮盖了自己最终的成果，罕有的成果被用以这样几乎有去无归的尝试。

 

他这样消失在人们的视线里。

哪日昭之于众，定然是受万人唾弃的对象，是不可饶恕的灭世者。  
——如果那时候这颗脆弱的星球真的还存在的话。

 

千万年来人所幻想的时光机，某种意义是实现了的，不过是被用以悲凉的用途。  
而他们作为研发者，理应承受整个文明的信赖，哪怕是不可承受之重。

 

去往的方向不同，却走向了同一份结局。

 

他看到他的腰带上毫不留情面的荧光，

——「2068」

 

他在2068迎来结局。

 

如果说他赴往未来，只能说在这个时点，万物已然分崩离析。

这个时点与他们推演中，这趟错误的结局分毫不差，  
说到底什么都没能改变。

 

想长嗟，想大笑，  
那场将他置于死地的爆炸使他千疮百孔，喉间堵着的血凝结起来，而他连抬手将假面摘下的气力也无。

哪怕如此，他也尝试呼唤另一个器皿中的旅者。

 

头盔可以阻挡时空的力量，变幻出字母自然不难，跨越数十年，他依旧没放弃一点点的能力向久未见的故友传达着什么。

只可惜头盔本不是做交流用，他所能变化出的不过是他所到访过的世界中，记录下的短短讯号。

如同第一次举起火把的人在夜空里绽放星明，如同升空的卫星将呼唤传递至远方。

 

「クウガ」

 

「アギト」

 

……

无声无息，讯息被人寻得的可能性是零点后不知道几个零。

然则这多少使他从在这器皿中缓缓窒息的过程中解脱了一些，  
头盔打出的一排排短字似乎在呼唤谁的帮忙，也许不是很英雄，  
但至少在这个无能为力之处，总还有能被自己掌控和改变的余地。

只要这样，就能证明自己还存在着。

存在于此，也就总还是有意义。

 

他渴望得到同行者或者是其他任何什么的丝毫回应，可是他始终没有动作。

也并不意外，倘若他葬身于未来，那么遭遇只能比他凶险百倍。

况且他连他的状态都无从得知。

 

如果说是像缸中之脑，倒不如说如浸没在器皿中的那座潜水钟，  
人与世界万物交流的能力消弥在沉默的水中。

 

然而哪怕希望虚无缥缈，一些生来携带的东西不会抛却，

 

 

蝴蝶飞远。

 

亘古不变的景象有的一丝变化能被放大千万倍，

是不可置信，他瞪大了眼睛努力分辨，

却在看清了变化的事物后，一腔笑意堵在一道。

血块淤塞的创口发出哀鸣，他咳嗽起来，几乎将他彻底呛得失去意识。

视线模糊发黑之余，视网膜上倒映的成像格外嘲讽地笼盖过来。

 

「りゅうき」

 

「ふぁいず」

 

……

气道中并不顺畅的气流随着呼吸发出难听的气音，  
他歪过脑袋，企图淌走挤压出的泪花。

是语言，是文字，是孤独的旅行家抛至水中的玻璃瓶。

好笑在于这个荒诞的容器中容不下更多的交流了。

 

是文字，可是他却读不懂。

生命中的这部分能力就此丢失，这应当是母国的文字之一，记忆却被锁在冷漠的器皿中。

分明是如出同源，反倒像是陌路的文明，破译不能。

既然如此，交流的失败亦是双向的。

也许远边的他也早已注意到了这里，他们不约而同的采用了这样的方式。

是一不失为种惩罚——他竟然有闲情想着。

 

自己踏上过去的道路，怀揣着改变过去的想法，帮助路途中经过的前辈挽回他们的遗憾。

也许这样的做法是错误的，并没能在未来起到什么作用。

那么去往未来的践行者又经历了什么呢。

预见到命运，并为此前赴后继的人总还是有。

他只敢肯定，他们采用了不同的方法。  
只不过殊途同归。

 

也许在这就是在这巧合构成的缝隙中，生命的呐喊被隔离囚禁成不同的符号的本初恶意。

巴别塔被轻而易举地摧毁，留下困在高阁中只能靠符号传达一切的人。

 

头盔上的文样变幻，再没有停下。  
在寂灭的空间里，这是他们的通行证，是他们的墓志铭。

然则哪怕读不懂所表达的东西，也完全能明白对方曾做过的努力。  
既然同存在于此，在静默的交流中默契地感受彼此，即是最大的反抗。

也许他和他的想法不一样——确实有人认为过去是既定的，只有创造的未来才是文明的出路。

 

他咧咧嘴，到最后谁又是正确的呢。

一无所有，难堪不已，在这样的容器中真理也从未停止。

 

也许是真的错了，他也想过。  
他的努力对于许多的前辈来说意义并不如他所设想的那般。

甚至在他之前，已经有人这么做过了。

他们有相似的能力，因而在抵达他的时空时，是很有趣的。

 

在穿行的近十个时空里，他是最特殊的，  
他也同样一度不被理解，哪怕为了人类的自由而付出了许多，在很多世界来看，那人的身影依旧只是片刻即逝的幻影。

以至于让观察他的他以为可以驻足结交这个男人。

不过并没有被对方领情，模糊的屏障升起，对方并未多加理睬地离开了这本最有可能理解他的人。

也许他的世界没有遗憾。

——他当时是那样想的。

所有疑问的答案究竟如何呢，  
他试图追上那个背影，不过终究无果。

倘若不愿，答案永远不会被亲口诉说。  
而若是他出现了，就一定有这样的安心，他能改变什么。

——不止是这个名为Decade的骑士，所以遇见的前辈，都有这样的能力。

 

所有骑士独一无二，Decade在这之中独一无二。

 

因而在器皿被利刃震碎，伴随飓风的男子迎面走来时，他也有了被拯救的实感。

 

瞳孔缩紧，一切表达能力悄然退场。  
此刻是那个人的舞台。

 

「跨越时空，也不是很难呐。」  
抚过划破器皿的刀刃，将它收起，别至腰侧。

 

Decade走路的样子其实很好看。

摇晃起来总能给人在这方面留下没必要的好感。

「做任何事呢，总要付出代价。」一副过来人的口吻，似假非真。

 

风和着气流涌进来，让呼吸困难，让DCD的声音微微失真。

「还能动吗，能起来吗？」  
看着明显有答案的惨状，Decade甚至伸出手拉了拉头盔上的角。

骑士的角由昆虫的元素演变而来，只不过自己头盔上这副是用以作为感受器。

 

接收了陌生的触摸，整个头盔恢复到初始的样子，

 

「ライダー」  
露出原本的设计。

 

「这么弱气可不行啊，」

Decade点点装甲，指尖一路划至胸口，自顾自讲起来，

「你以为旅途是无意义的吗，zi-o？」

 

果然还是旅行者最能了解他的旅友吗。

真是可恶的Decade呢。

 

于是他自来到这里，第一次观察自己的铠甲，  
光线依然昏暗，顺着Decade的动作他看到自胸前衍生的纹路，银白色覆盖在原本的底色之上，  
型制倒似表带。

 

「这是电王的祝福，」Decade蹲下来，倒是耐心的讲解起来，  
「在那以后你得以在一个时空中跨越时间旅行。」

 

似乎粘稠的时间因为他的搅动再度流动起来，快似影片倒带，措手不及。

是心理作用，或是本身气质，Decade带来的光芒让他躲开了他的视线。

 

「违反世间之理，本该在身死后立即消失，事实上被困在此处亦是惩罚。」

「只不过Joker给你祝福的时候你拥有了这样一次不死的幸运。」

 

果然是……代价啊。

不过纵使是惩罚，那么证明自己的尝试与努力也终归是有意义的，  
说明自己违背天道，到底还是做到了让世界之理为之制衡的改变。

一直到现在被困在这里，也已经是前人为他们的子弟争取来的结果了。

 

那你呢，骑士Decade是怎样来到这里的呢。

他无声地质疑，微张的嘴角被隐藏于假面之下。

即使气流被挡在头盔外部，坚硬的触角微微摆动，使得以将器皿划破的力量具象化来。

「我啊，可是为了人的自由而战的啊。」

熟稔的语气，是他在过后的时空中穿行时，曾听说过的故事。

倒不如说在魔法的世界，才一语点醒梦中人，  
在第一个新时空，在第一个故事启程时，这样的信念早已存在。

 

 

器皿的底部亦开始振动起来，远处的碎片已经翻卷起狂浪，拍打在他们的盔甲间。

 

Decade给予他一些感慨的时间。

额间黄色的宝石反馈着星光，分辨不清粉色的战士是否还是最初踏上旅程的Decade。

战士没有给他的怀疑带去回答，  
因为他自己也立刻释然了。

 

不论是最初连接世界的Decade，还是承载着友人的回忆归来的门矢士。

自我怀疑，陷入迷惘，这份宗旨自始至终没有改变过。

摆渡人将渡浆划至这里，波澜起伏。

于是囚人的器皿成为了摆渡的船，火光照亮了起来。

 

「所以你不觉得奇怪吗？」

「祝福这种事，无声无形，究竟如何起着作用呢。」

真的就如闯入这里的Decade一般不可思议。

 

「然而它的确切实存在。」  
门矢士面朝他微微偏转，穿越世界的凭证背着随他而来的光，将脸遮挡在阴影里。

 

这样一代代的独行者在独自舔舐伤口时，是否多少都曾幸运地遇到过摆渡人呢。  
他自私地假想起来。

 

于是他湿润一下喉头，好让干涩的声带再度运转一刻，  
「哪怕在不被理解的假面之下，也一定受到了许多前辈的关照吧。」

指谁呢？倒像是无礼地借指自己，又如同无知地向Decade发问。

 

「嘛……」  
Decade笑出了声，却最终没有再说什么。身上的光华更甚，两片绿色的复眼审视着他。

 

他们一起享受沉默，在星海一粟中等待起初的蝴蝶效应。

远端的星河逐渐褪去颜色，虚无终于卸下了伪装。

 

自士那一刀开始，这个错误的空间不可逆地迸裂。

像是碎掉的墙壁，坍塌的部分迫不及待被周围的宇宙吸收。

 

远处那位骑士——如果那位英雄允许他这样尊称的话，困住他的一方天地也终于布上了裂纹。

他若是伤势并没有自己那么严重，应该就真的自由了吧。  
内心并不合情理地祈愿着。

 

Decade身上的铠甲因为动作发出金属碰撞的声音断续传来——这里的空气并没有多少了。

他抬头想让Decade离开这个即将覆灭的角落，

却惊觉光华尽头亦是虚无，过量的光线让Decade的身形也模糊开来。  
他透过Decade高反光的铠甲，看到了无规则崩塌的星云。

 

 

为什么……

哪怕这份奇迹延续不止一瞬，在此刻冲击终于超过阀值。  
他直直对上那双绿色的复眼。

 

为什么？

……

「为自由而战，多少总有代价。」  
门矢士显得有些无所谓，

他终于站起来，将腰带上什么部件取下，  
在zi-o的凝视下显露出假面下的样貌来。

 

人类的形态在这样荒蛮的地域脆弱无比，

但是zi-o绝望地看到横飞的宇宙碎片划过了门矢士愈加透明的投影。

「并且我也有一份迟来的祝福。」

 

真不像是Decade会说的话。  
他突然希望这只是一场幻觉，只不过潜意识已经多少领会了门矢士的意图。

 

「电王赋予了你在时间跨越的能力，既然如此，那就赠予你穿行空间的力量吧。」

 

士站起来，高大的身形俯视着他。

他把自腰带中取下的零件拿在手里，  
圆圆的一片，是表盘的形状。

但zi-o能感觉到那几乎拥有Decade driver的核心。

在这里停留得过久，Decade的存在正迅速变得淡薄。他几乎要看不清门矢士握着表盘那只手的轮廓。

 

只不过他眼看士慢慢松手，小小的表盘在这不知重力为何的荒谬世界随意跌落，滑至自己的腰带上。

 

最终消失不见。

 

门矢士的嘴唇轻微翕动着，依旧轻佻地说着什么。

 

 

寂静中闭塞过久的人会对世界的刺激格外感激与敏感，

因此这一时刻发生的事，如地平线闪起的第一道光，

在那以后，长夜再没有阻挡的理由了。

 

 

他不知时隔多久再次站立起来，四周星辰寥落，在纵横拉锯的引力场里，他的driver自动给他指引了合适的方向。

他不自觉扳动昆虫触角下的校准器，时间线自他的前辈之后再度更改起来。

表带上的荧光依旧是2018没变，他需要再次回到那个节点，但是可能会再次向前回溯。

脚底的引擎迸出火花，蹬地而起。

他真的必须离开这里了。

 

 

透明的容器在他身后彻底碎裂，

蝴蝶打碎厚茧，在漫长等待后飞向新的远方。

 

 

错误的空间在他飞出勉强飞出这里的瞬间终于彻底关闭，空无一人。  
错误被修正，在他回到旅程之后，这里的一切终将被抹消。

 

——他很快就会不记得门矢士是否出现在无比混乱的空间里，同样也会暂时搁下潜水钟沉思的一切，甚至不记得来到过这样神秘的空间。

 

门矢士说的话被逐渐抹去，

 

「恭喜你，再次获得了穿越时空的能力。不去做想做的事吗？」

 

 

但是旅程才刚开始。

 

 

End.

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定组见下一章→


	2. 【ZI-O/Decade】The Journey （设定组）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •本篇见上一份  
> 2018-07-20

•关于设定

时空是比dcd的“世界”，电王的“时间”更大一些的单位，类似于dcd跨越平行的能力和电王跨越一个世界前后的能力的叠加。

因此zio的旅行常常是跨越宇宙的。

zio是在2018到2068年间的研究员，发现了宇宙的大麻烦。科技发展他们发现了宇宙是多重的，论证之下发觉这样的结构并不稳定，宇宙会有淫灭的危机。

zio是第一个穿越时空的人，当然他并不是唯一一个，他前往过去试图解决前辈骑士的各种遗憾（也许这样能改变什么），二骑去未来尝试创造新的可能（结果到最后发现还需要回到过去一趟）

也许他们是研究所里的故友，也许只是有同样理想的陌生人。

zio在2018意外身死，因为旅途终止，最终没有彻底拯救世界。

擅自改变时空的人会有惩罚，大致设定参见天道，但是因为剑世界Joker的祝福活下来了。

他醒来的空间是众多宇宙间的一个夹缝，因为被认为不属于身死的宇宙被排斥出来。关住他的容器算作对他的惩罚，如果没有外界改变，他的身体状况不会改善，不会有能力逃脱。

二骑也被驱逐到这个空间里来了。尝试这么做的可能不止他们两个，不过其他人没与前辈建立桥梁，没能活着来到这里。

语言不通是他们所作所为本质有细微差别的一份佐证。

dcd闯入，破坏了这里的平衡，他给的表带使zio能再次跨越世界，结合电王的能力，等于给了他二次新生。同时在zio开始了新旅行后会发现dcd还给了他另一个礼物，表盘成为了他的增幅器。

所以在这里，表盘使他恢复行动能力，逃出生天。并且在他离开的时候，缝隙里已经没有人了，说明二骑也离开了。

二骑需要回到过去，很大可能就是去了2018，他们很可能相遇。但是他们离开的时候也不知道，在这里（甚至可能更早的事情）都会被忘记。

他们开始了（自己也遗忘了的）二次旅程。


End file.
